Recueil de one-shot 2
by Loupiote54
Summary: Tout est dans le titre 2. Il y aura aussi des bonus sur ma fic "Impossible n'est pas anglais". M par précaution
1. Chapter 1

Hier, j'ai tué ce pauvre Romano dans une fic. J'avais les boules (c'est un de mes personnages préférés) alors j'ai écrit ce conte de fée pour qu'il ait aussi droit à une fin heureuse.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia.

* * *

**Petit conte**

Il était une fois dans un royaume fort fort lointain un roi, une reine et un prince qui vivaient heureux. Le prince Antonio était beau, sage et bon comme ses parents et faisait leur fierté. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les yeux verts comme la forêt et un sourire lumineux comme le soleil. Vient le temps de le marier et ils se demandèrent comment trouver un parti digne de lui. La reine eut une idée et déclara que les prétendants devaient se présenter «nus mais habillés, seuls mais accompagnés». Seuls trois personnes se présentèrent, deux femmes et un homme, enroulés dans des filets de pêche et accompagnés, l'une d'un chien, l'autre d'un chat et la dernière d'un âne. Les deux femmes étaient ravissantes mais l'homme était moche comme une gargouille, le visage rude aux traits torturés, bossu, les pieds en canard. Son chat était tout aussi hideux, borgne, la queue coupée et une patte en moins. Les parents refusèrent aussitôt que quelqu'un d'aussi laid épouse leur fils mais celui-ci leur demanda:

-Vous m'avez appris à ne jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence. Une âme brillante se cache peut-être derrière ce faciès hideux. Laissez-lui une chance.

Voyant au-delà des apparences, le jeune homme avait vu la douceur avec laquelle il câlinait son animal, l'affection qu'il lui portait et une souffrance cachée dans son regard qui le touchèrent profondément.

* * *

Le couple royal accepta. Ils guidèrent ensuite les prétendants vers les jardins sous prétexte de les interroger pour mieux faire leur choix. Les deux demoiselles se montrèrent charmantes et pleine de grâces mais l'autre était atrocement vulgaire et ne pouvait dire une phrase sans jurer. Le roi et la reine étaient horrifiés mais Antonio le trouvait amusant. Soudain, un enfant crasseux aux gros sourcils surgit, poursuivit par un garde armé d'une épée aiguisée. Il accula l'enfant dans un recoin et s'avança, menaçant. L'une des prétendantes ne réagit pas, la seconde sembla hésiter mais le laid s'interposa immédiatement.

-Pourquoi attaques-tu ce môme, enfoiré?

-Il a volé des pommes dans les vergers royaux!

-Et alors? C'est une raison pour l'agresser avec une arme? Il mérite une bonne fessée d'accord mais pas de finir embroché par un abruti!

Alors, l'héritier du royaume s'avança et lui prit la main.

-Cet enfant est Peter, le fils du mage royal. Il s'agissait du dernier test pour départager mes prétendants.

* * *

Son père et sa mère sourirent, comprenant que malgré son mauvais caractère et sa laideur, celui-ci était digne de leur fils. Bella, la seconde princesse, honteuse de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt et bonne joueuse, s'avança pour les féliciter. Mais l'apparence de la première, une belle brune, changea brusquement et son chien, une illusion, disparut. Peter cria mais ils se retournèrent trop tard et l'élu fut frappé dans le dos par un sortilège puis s'écroula dans les bras du prince. La jeune femme raffinée avait laissé place à la méchante sorcière Natalya. Elle s'enfuit par magie avant que l'on ne puisse l'attraper.

* * *

Antonio, déjà conquit par cette petite teigne vulgaire, pleura en serrant contre lui le corps inerte. Au fur et à mesure que ses larmes coulaient sur le visage disgracieux et le corps tordu, son apparence changea. Le dos bossu se redressa, les proportions du corps s'harmonisèrent et la face repoussante se brouilla et disparut. Bientôt, ce fut un jeune homme beau comme le jours qui reposa contre le prince. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux du prince, stupéfait. Il venait de reconnaître le fils du roi du royaume voisin,Lovino, enlevé par la sorcière cinq ans auparavant parce que ses parents ne l'avaient pas invitée à la grande fête pour célébrer sa naissance. Tout le monde le croyait mort.

* * *

Il raconta son histoire:

-Me tuer ne la satisfaisait pas. Cette connasse m'a maudit, effaçant ma mémoire, me volant ma beauté et m'obligeant à vivre parmi les miséreux. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai vécu ainsi. Puis, j'ai appris pour le mariage. J'y ai vu l'occasion d'échapper à cette vie de merde et je suis parti. Hélas, la sorcière avait laissé quelqu'un pour me surveiller que je croyais alors être mon grand-père. Comme le village où elle m'avait laissé été loin, je ne voulais pas le laisser sans explication ni ressource et je lui ai expliqué mon projet et montré où j'avais rangé mes économies en promettant de revenir le chercher si j'étais choisi. L'enfoiré a d'abord tenté de me retenir en invoquant les dangers du voyage puis, voyant que j'étais déterminé, il a fait mine de me souhaiter bonne chance. En réalité, je me rappelle maintenant que c'était un enculé de démon invoqué par elle et il l'a prévenu dès que je suis parti. En effet, seul un amour sincère pouvait me sauver et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, cette salope!

Par contre, son langage n'était pas dû à un sort.

* * *

-L'amour est un remède à la plupart des sortilèges de magie noire, acquiesça le mage royal, Arthur, jusqu'alors caché dans un arbre. Il tenait dans un bocal un serpent noir et bavant, qui n'était autre que Natalya, capturée par ses soins alors qu'elle tentait de franchir les protections magiques placées par précaution autour du jardin.

L'ignorant complètement, absorbés l'un par l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent. La méchante sorcière fut emprisonnée pour l'éternité dans une sombre geôle. Antonio et Lovino se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une histoire qui peut-être considérée aussi bien comme un bonus que comme un one-shot indépendant donc il n'y a pas de risque de spoiler si vous ne connaissez pas ma fic.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya, toujours et à jamais, est propriétaire d'Hetalia. Moi je me contente d'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

**Deux ou trois gamins?**

Arthur Kirkland, Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, Terreur des mers et «daddy» de deux petites colonies nord-américaines turbulentes sortit de sa demeure en chemise et pieds nus en appelant Alfred. Celui qui deviendrait un jour les puissants mais peu subtiles States se trouvait perché en haut d'un marronnier.

-Descend tout de suite!

-Je peux pas! J'ai peur!

Devant les grands yeux bleus et la bouille angélique de son jeune fils, il se radoucit aussitôt.

-Daddy viens te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

Angleterre escalada l'arbre avec précaution. Il arriva en haut rouge et les pieds douloureux, en pestant.

-Al? Où es-tu? Je suis là!

* * *

Des rires claires et enfantins parvinrent à ses oreilles. Arthur se pencha pour découvrir le petit États-Unis et son frère Canada, son ourson dans les bras, se moquant de lui. Comprenant que sa colonie était discrètement descendue pendant qu'il s'échinait à monter, Arthur jura à voix basse.

-Espèce de...Excuse-toi tout de suite!

-Non, répondit l'enfant en lui tirant la langue.

A ses côtés, Matthew souriait.

-Si c'est comme ça, je ne descendrai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu des excuses.

* * *

Le soir, Francis arriva heureux à l'idée de revoir son petit Matthieu, Alfred et, même si il avait du mal à l'admettre, Arthur. Il entra dans la maison, fatigué par de longs jours de voyage. Dès son arrivée, Mati lui sauta dans les bras, suivi de près par son frère.

-Doucement mes amours, ria-t-il en soulevant les deux enfants.

Puis, il attendit l'arrivée d'un anglais grincheux qui râlerait parce qu'il arrivait plus tôt que prévu sans prévenir. Mais d'anglais grincheux il n'y eut point.

-Mes chéris, vous avez abandonné daddy dans la forêt?

-Il est dans le marronnier répondit États-Unis. Il y a passé la matinée!

Francis reposa les petits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?

* * *

Alfred répondit qu'il était le plus fort. Heureusement, Matthieu expliqua calmement et clairement les événements. Pendant ce temps, il remarqua que Mati avait de la peinture sur le visage, les vêtements et les mains et qu'Al arborait de la confiture autour de la bouche.

Le blond s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du farceur.

-Alfred, il faut que tu t'excuses.

-Pourquoi?

-Alfred...

La petite nation reconnut sans peine l'expression de son père français. C' était celle qui signifiait que rien ne pourrait l'attendrir.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu as vraiment blessé daddy intervient Canada.

Aussitôt, la jeune colonie céda. Son papa vérifia par la fenêtre qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arbre et parlait à Angleterre. Il remarqua l'étrange pierre bleue dans la main de son rival le plus précieux. Il avait donc gardé un œil par magie sur les enfants. Un instant, un sourire tendre flotta sur ses lèvres puis il se tourna vers son autre fils avec une expression sévère.

* * *

-Toi, murmura-t-il à Canada, pourquoi es-tu couvert de tâches?

-J'ai fait de la peinture.

-Où?

-Sur les murs de ma chambre!

Francis retient de justesse un juron.

Puis, il entendit une voix familière.

-Stupid frog, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Bonsoir mon lapin! Chantonna presque ladite grenouille, souriant devant la mine chiffonnée de son Thuthur. Tu as des brindilles dans les cheveux!

En grommelant, son plus cher ennemi tenta vainement de se recoiffer avec les doigts. France rit.

-Je m'occupe du repas, en attendant nettoie donc ces deux garnements, déclara-t-il. Et Matti...

-Je sais.

* * *

Après le repas, le royaume français se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux pour voir les dégâts. En l'entendant crier, Arthur entra dans la pièce en courant. Il nierait toujours s'être inquiété. Sur un des murs, une peinture maladroite représentait deux enfants et deux adultes qui se tenaient par la main. Malgré le tracé enfantin, on reconnaissait facilement les deux nations et les jeunes colonies.

-C'est Mati qui a peint! C'est super beau! Lança Alfred en sautant sur son lit.

Machinalement, Francis l'attrapa et le posa à terre. Son lapin le rejoignit devant le mur.

-C'est surprenant mais plutôt mignon, dit-il.

Arthur n'avait pas l'air d'accord et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

-Daddy, tu n'aimes pas ma peinture? Entendit-on alors Matthieu demander en regardant son père anglais, l'air inquiet, son ours assit à ses pieds avec un regard suppliant.

Et la nation crainte et puissante ne put qu'admettre sa défaite.

-Je veux bien la laisser mais tu ranges ton bazar et tu nettoies bougonna-t-il finalement.

* * *

ChibiCanada rend tout mignon! Vive la FACE Family, bises, merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapter 3

Que dire de ceci à part que c'est mignon et un peu couillon?

**Disclamer: **HIMARUYA IS THE MASTER. Je me prosterne bien bas devant lui (si il s'est lavé les pieds).

* * *

**Hanté**

Feliciano avait peur. Il se passait des choses étranges pendant les réunions mondiales. Des stylos qui se débouchaient tous seuls, des chaises qui bougeaient, des chansons que personne ne chantait mais que tout le monde entendait et surtout cette présence silencieuse que chacun sentait sans pouvoir la définir. La conclusion était simple: elles étaient hantées. Il prit donc sa décision.

* * *

Ludwig se pinça discrètement. La douleur était bien réelle ce qui signifiait que son adorable mais gaffeur petit-ami venait bien d'arriver en compagnie d'un homme vêtu d'une toge couleur safran, un crucifix de la taille de trois chopes de bières empilées autour du cou, un énorme turban blanc lui enserrant la tête, une mallette à la main et beaucoup trop de rimmel autour de ses yeux sombres qui ressortait sur sa peau pâle. Allemagne chercha comment demander diplomatiquement une explication à son cher et tendre sur la présence de cet...inconnu mais le jumeau de ce dernier le devança.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ramené cet espèce de panda humanoïde, abruti? Chigi!

D'habitude, les relations du blond avec Lovino étaient plutôt conflictuelles mais pour une fois, il était d'accord avec cette comparaison.

* * *

-Je suis Nathanaël Von Vanksager, le grand et célèbre exorciste, se présenta l'individu d'un ton qui suggérait que les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas ne valaient guère mieux que des cafards dans une cuisine.

-Il va pouvoir nous débarrasser du fantôme! Veee! Il est très fort!

Aussitôt, le fier représentant des allemands décida de refuser fermement cette ineptie. Ce charlatan n'avait rien à faire à une réunion mondiale.

-S'il te plaît Ludwig...Laisse-le juste essayer une fois.

Devant les yeux suppliants de Feliciano, il céda et dut ensuite supporter les railleries de Lovino, où le mot «soumis» revenait souvent.

* * *

Francis arriva tout essoufflé devant la salle de réunion. A cause d'une grève des trains chez lui, il était en retard au meeting. Pour couronner le tout, celui-ci avait lieu chez Arthur à Londres. D'habitude, dans ces cas-là, il s'arrangeait pour arriver en avance et rejoindre son lapin sur le chemin du bâtiment où avait lieu l'événement afin de l'embêter pour qu'il arrive énervé. Angleterre ne le raterait pas lorsqu'il saurait la raison de son arrivée tardive. France s'arrêta quelque secondes pour retrouver son calme et se recoiffer. En retard oui mais débraillé jamais! Puis, il pénétra dignement dans la pièce et se fit royalement ignorer. Et pour cause, les autres observaient un drôle de personnage en robe tourner dans la pièce, un encensoir dans une main et un bénitier dans l'autre, en marmonnant dans sa barbe en broussaille ridiculement longue.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à Antonio, appuyé contre le mur.

-Italie a ramené un exorciste. Il est convaincu que les réunions sont hantées.

Espagne semblait trouver l'idée très amusante. Avant que son ami puisse lui demander des précisions, une voix railleuse résonna.

-Ben alors frog, on ne sait plus lire l'heure?

Et ce fut le début d'une énième dispute franco-anglaise.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nathanaël s'était arrêté. Brusquement, il se dirigea vers une chaise vide.

-Le spectre est parmi nous!

Feliciano, effrayé, se blottit contre son amant, qui sembla soudain beaucoup moins mécontent.

-Par le pouvoir de tous les saints, le Yin et le Yang, que la lumière te chasse! Esprit sans repos, abandonne cet endroit et pars au royaume des cieux! Entonna le «professionnel».

-Mais...

-Cette entité est puissante, déclara l'enturbanné et il se mit à tourner autour de la chaise en l'arrosant d'eau bénite et en agitant son encensoir.

-L'awesome moi est dans la place!

* * *

Tout le monde sursauta à cette entrée fracassante de Gilbert à part Von Vanksager, très concentré, et les deux rivaux. A travers la fumée, on commençait à distinguer une forme et on entendait quelqu'un tousser. Tout à sa tâche, l'homme ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant l'approcher, ne prêta aucune attention à la main sur son épaule et ne s'en rendit compte qu'en se retrouvant confronté à un albinos rouge de colère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Un peu effrayé mais très professionnel, il récita son boniment habituel avec les inflexions mystiques de rigueur et un air mystérieux plutôt réussi. Et c'est sans aucun mysticisme que l'albinos le saisit par le col de sa toge ridicule, ouvrit la fenêtre du premier étage et envoya le malheureux rencontrer les rosiers plein d'épines en contrebas.

* * *

-East mais...tenta son frère.

-L'esprit est libre! On va tous mourir! Paniqua Feliciano tandis que son jumeau entamait une retraite stratégique vers la porte.

-C'est pas un fantôme,c'est mon copain!

Puis, au «spectre»:

-Tout va bien Sunny?

-Oui, ça va.

C'est alors que les personnes présentes découvrirent avec stupéfaction un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve qui ressemblait beaucoup à America assit sur la chaise, un ourson blanc serré contre lui. Il rougit en se découvrant le centre de l'attention générale.

-Je...Je suis Canada.

* * *

Francis cessa d'envoyer des piques à son plus cher ennemi pour câliner son «adorable Mati» pendant que Alfred expliquait que «Je suis le héros et du coup, les gens oublient mon frère». Arthur râla d'être ainsi abandonné et suivit son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Feliciano s'excusa, confus, pendant que Lovino se moquait. Heureusement, Canada n'était pas rancunier et ils riaient ensemble de l'accident quelques minutes plus tard.

L'exorciste s'éloigna en boitant, son ego piétiné et pour une fois, Matthieu put parler en réunion sans être complètement ignoré. La passer sur les genoux de Prusse aida beaucoup.

* * *

**Bonus**

-Lovino? Ça va?

-Il vient de croiser Antonio torse-nu. Toutes ses synapses sont déconnectées.

-D'accord.

-En fait, je crois qu'on peut s'en servir comme porte-manteau.

-Ah non, on va tous les retrouver par terre quand il se réveillera.

-Je vous emmerde bande de cons!

* * *

Juste une idée un peu bête mais marrante que j'ai eu en période de révisions (il y a peut-être un lien d'ailleurs).

Bises, une petite review si vous voulez, à plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis en plein trip FACE family en ce moment. Et j'aime bien taper sur France aussi.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia. Je ne suis pas Himaruya.

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des hurlements. Il sauta de son lit, glissa sur ses pantoufles, moulina des bras, se redressa de justesse et courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses fils. Il alluma la chandelle posée sur leur table de chevet. A sa lueur tremblotante, il trouva Matthew et Alfred serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de ce dernier. Kumajiro était allongé à leurs pieds.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Leur demanda leur daddy en scrutant la pièce sombre.

-Le monstre va nous manger.

-La Bête du Guévaudan! Précisa Canada.

-J'ai même pas peur! Lança son jumeau en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

Angleterre soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il entreprit de rassurer ses enfants. Alors, Francis apparut en se frottant les yeux, la tignasse en bataille.

-Un problème?

-Ils ont fait un mauvais rêve lui expliqua Arthur, une jeune colonie sur chaque genoux. Une histoire de monstre...

-Qui mange les enfants! Précisa la future première puissance mondiale qui remit son pouce dans sa bouche aussitôt sa phrase terminée.

-La Bête du Guévaudan de papa!

-Matti? Comment ça de papa?

Ignorant les signes frénétiques de son père, il leva de grands yeux innocents vers son dad.

-C'est papa qui nous a raconté l'histoire du monstre avant qu'on aille dormir!

* * *

Si il n'avait pas eu ses fils dans les bras, il aurait secoué France comme un prunier pour faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa tête de linotte.

-Tu leur racontes ça avant de les coucher? Espèce de grenouille stupide!

-Mon lapin...

-Je ne suis pas ton lapin!

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air furieux parce que son beau rival battit en retraite sans insister. Arthur se concentra sur ses jumeaux, leur assurant que la «Bête» n'existait pas et leur fredonna une vieille berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Francis attendit un moment dans le couloir mais finit par s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son Thuthur sortir de la chambre des petits. Il entra et, à la lueur mourante de la chandelle, discerna son lapin endormit, les deux enfants blottis contre lui. Pour une fois, ses traits n'étaient ni boudeurs ni fermés mais paisibles. Il se pencha sur son plus cher ennemi et l'embrassa impulsivement sur le front. Arthur sourit mais ne se réveilla pas. France remonta les couvertures sur lui et les colonies et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds en emportant la bougie. Seule la nuit fut témoin de la profonde tendresse exprimée sur son visage.

* * *

Parce que j'imagine bien Angleterre capable de veiller des heures pour rassurer ses enfants. Parce que c'est mignon. Et parce que j'avais envie.

La Bête du Guévaudan est une légende qui vient d'une série d'attaques de loup particulièrement sanglantes et meurtrières en Auvergne au treizième siècle (je crois). Un type a tué un gros loup et les attaques se sont arrêtées mais personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé.

Merci aux revieweurs des chapitres précédents!


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais envie d'écrire un DenNor avec une déclaration d'amour. J'ai ouvert mon traitement de texte, j'ai tapé et ça a donné ce petit one-shot. Je voulais faire un truc avec un côté "romantisme désespéré" mais du coup, j'ai peur que Norvège soit assez OOC.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. J'ai essayé de l'acheter avec des chocolats mais ça n'a pas marché.

* * *

**Le pire des râteaux**

Norvège se regarda dans son miroir. Un blond aux yeux bleus de carrure moyenne, vêtu d'un costume marin et une barrette dans les cheveux lui rendit son regard. Lukas ne s'était jamais considéré comme beau mais il savait aussi ne pas être moche. Son reflet paraissait parfaitement calme, au contraire de l'original. C'était ridicule, il était une nation âgée de plusieurs siècles, un puissant sorcier, un bon musicien, une personne sage et intelligente mais il se sentait aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent qui allait à son premier rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui, lui, Lukas Bondevik, allait se déclarer à Matthias Køhler, représentant des danois, pays le plus heureux du monde, imbécile patenté et accessoirement son meilleur ami et bientôt plus si tout se passait bien.

* * *

Le mage quitta sa demeure, accompagné comme toujours par Bichon, le troll qu'il avait adopté et élevé. Il arriva rapidement chez Danemark, un ancien guerrier viking. Il avait gardé de ses années de raids sur les côtes des nations voisines une carrure impressionnante, d'autant plus qu'il dépassait le mage d'au moins une tête. Blond, les cheveux dressés sur la tête en une masse de pics qui nécessitait chaque matin une grande quantité de gel ultra-fixant, arborant toujours un sourire heureux et étant plus ou moins pote avec tout le monde, il était très différent du presque associable, froid et réservé norvégien. Il le gratifia d'une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle, très content de le voir arriver.

-Norge, tu viens pas assez souvent!

* * *

Ensuite, son ami le traîna à l'intérieur jusqu'au salon et lui offrit une bière qu'il refusa. Norvège sentait que si il commençait à boire pour se donner du courage, il ne s'arrêterait pas à temps. Mathias s'en servit une et les deux nations s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Dommage, elle est vachement bonne, tu rates quelque chose!

Pendant quelques instants, ils bavardèrent tranquillement. Il sourit beaucoup et rit quelque fois. Norge n'arrivait à se détendre ainsi et à relâcher le strict contrôle exercé sur ses émotions qu'en présence du danois. Finalement, Lukas parvient à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour oser dire ces quelques mots:

-Et si on se mettait ensemble?

* * *

Danemark en resta bouche bée quelques instants puis il éclata de rire. Un vrai fou rire qui le plia en deux et lui arracha des larmes. Sans un mot, Norvège se leva et quitta la pièce. Son ami ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer qu'il remarqua la place vide à côté de lui.

-Ben...Norge?

Une massue surgie de nulle part frappa le danois.

Lukas ne pleura pas. Il rentra chez lui, monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et ne bougea plus .

* * *

Mathias arriva deux jours plus tard devant chez son ami. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Ils rigolaient bien et soudain, Lukas s'était barré, une chose invisible l'avait frappé et le mage ne répondait plus à ses appels depuis. Le grand blond se doutait qu'il avait gaffé à un moment mais quand? Il frappa à la porte en appelant Norvège. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais la porte s'ouvrit. Danemark entra et le chercha dans toutes les pièces de la demeure. Il finit par le trouver dans la chambre à coucher.

-C'est bizarre, Norge n'aime pas faire la sieste d'habitude, songea l'ex-viking.

* * *

La nation reposait sur le dos, toute habillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Il respirait, le danois voyait sa poitrine se soulever, mais son regard était vide, comme si il n'habitait plus son corps.

-Norge...Norge! Cria Mathias en secouant le corps inerte.

Il resta totalement immobile. Le guerrier inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Lukas était dans un état inexplicable. Donc c'était sûrement en rapport avec la magie. Danemark regarda autour de lui et repéra le téléphone portable de son ami, en équilibre instable entre deux piles de grimoire sur le bureau. Il chercha dans le répertoire quelqu'un qui en saurait plus que lui sur cette foutue magie et trouva le numéro d'Angleterre.

* * *

-Allô Lukas?

-Non, c'est Matthias. Norge me fait un truc hyper bizarre là.

-Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement?

Le danois pensa que lui dire de se calmer ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il essaya comme même et expliqua tout à Arthur.

-Hum...Est-il blessé? Demanda celui-ci.

-Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

-Ce que tu me racontes ressembles beaucoup au retrait.

-Keuwah? Ne put que dire le représentant.

-C'est une technique qui consiste à se retirer au plus profond de son esprit. Mais elle est dangereuse, il y a un risque de ne jamais réussir à revenir. C'est pourquoi elle n'est utilisée qu'en cas de douleur trop importante pour être supportée, par exemple en cas de torture. Mais tu me dis qu'il n'est pas blessé...Danemark? Tu es toujours là?

* * *

Le géant blond venait de broyer le petit appareil dans son poing sans s'en rendre compte. Il se souvient en un éclair de la visite de son voisin et de sa question «Tu veux sortir avec moi?». Une blague, avait-il pensé alors, il n'est pas sérieux. Mais si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie? Il avait ris et Norge était parti. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Mathias s'agenouilla auprès du lit et se pencha sur Lukas.

Ses prunelles étaient aussi ternes que celles d'un cadavre.

-Merde...Norge...Je suis tellement désolé...

Il lui prit la main, écrasé de remords. La culpabilité et la peur se mêlaient en lui. Il voulait s'excuser, réparer sa faute, lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait mais Norvège était loin, si loin.

* * *

-S'il te plaît...Réveille-toi. Je te promets tout ce que tu veux. Je ne viendrai plus chez toi à l'improviste, je ne ferai plus n'importe quoi aux réunions mondiales, j'arrêterai de boire, je réfléchirai avant de parler si tu te réveilles.

Il pleurait, ses larmes coulaient sur le visage impassible. La plupart des gens trouvaient que Lukas n'exprimait jamais rien. Mais pour lui, c'était un livre ouvert. Il connaissait le moindre des tics, mouvements et signes insignifiants de Norge, savait quand il était nerveux, content ou énervé. Il était nerveux deux jours auparavant. Et lui n'était qu'un crétin.

Mathias étreignit le corps frêle, embrassa la peau trop froide.

-Reviens...Me laisse pas tout seul. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul. Me laisse pas.

* * *

Il flottait dans un monde gris où les sentiments n'existaient pas. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Un jour? Un an? Un siècle? Ici, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'était important. Il n'y avait que la paix et le silence. Soudain, ce silence fut rompu.

-_Reviens...Me laisse pas._

Qui parlait? Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle le dérangeait. Il voulait dormir.

-_Norge...Réveille-toi._

Qui était Norge? Était-ce lui? Oui, on l'appelait comme ça avant le gris. Des gens...Mathias.

Le nom s'imposa comme une évidence. Il commença à chercher la source de la voix.

-_Je t'aime. Reviens._

Une lumière apparut, pâle et tremblante mais inratable dans la monotonie brumeuse qui l'entourait. Il se dirigea vers elle, attiré par cette personne qui parlait

toujours. Le monde devient blanc puis une explosion de couleurs.

* * *

Lorsque Lukas se réveilla, la première chose dont il eut conscience ce fut une sensation d'humidité sur sa peau. Puis, il sentit la chaleur d'une personne qui le serrait dans ses bras. Et il entendait toujours la voix de Mathias qui s'excusait.

-Je suis désolé. Pars pas sans moi. Je t'aime.

Norvège tourna la tête et se retrouva le nez contre l'oreille de Danemark. Celui-ci continua sa litanie désespérée.

-Je suis réveillé, tu peux arrêter.

* * *

L'ancien viking leva la tête et le regarda comme si un miracle venait d'avoir lieu. Puis, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Norge ne résista pas, profitant de l'instant. Le danois le relâcha.

-Quand tu es venu à la maison, j'ai cru que tu blaguais. Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot. J'aurai dû...

Le norvégien lui rendit son baiser pour le faire taire. Ensuite, il murmura doucement:

-Tu es un abruti mais je t'aime.

Lorsque Arthur, inquiet après sa conversation avec Danemark, pénétra chez le mage, il trouva Lukas en pleine forme dans les bras du représentant danois et s'éclipsa discrètement.

* * *

Mathias il a merdé, Mathias il a merdé...

Bon, j'avoue que Lukas a une réaction extrême. J'imagine que comme c'est un gros control-freak qui a mis du temps à assumer ses sentiments et qui n'a pas l'habitude des relations sociales (ni d'être amoureux), il a pété les plombs.

Bref, j'espère que ce one-shot où j'ai cédé à mon côté romantique et à mon côté "La Belle au Bois dormant m'a traumatisée à vie" vous aura plus.

Merci aux reviewers et followers. Je crois que personne n'a mit ce recueil en favori mais je remercie comme même vu que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Et merci à ceux qui lisent tout simplement. A plus!


	6. Chapter 6

Il y a ici trois petits textes. Le premier est un U.A (les nations sont des humains ordinaires) et les deux derniers parlent de Peter quand il avait deux ou trois ans.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le propriétaire d'Hetalia. La vanne du premier texte appartient à de bons amis de mon cousin que je ne connais pas et les plutes à mon tonton.

* * *

**Le Bad Touch Trio au lycée**

Francis était assis au fond de la salle de classe d'un lycée huppé. Il profitait de sa position stratégique pour mater discrètement le petit anglais assis devant lui. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Un homme au visage masqué par un grand casque de moto rouge vif entra, un petit sachet portant le logo d'une célèbre chaîne de fast-food à la main. Le français se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour, je viens livrer les nuggets.

Il déposa tranquillement le paquet sur le bureau. Le professeur, , se remit de sa surprise.

-Eh, attendez, qui êtes-vous?

L'homme au casque et son complice, un brun souriant, commencèrent à courir vers l'escalier. Alors, un surveillant portant, pour une raison inconnue, un masque blanc sur le visage surgit.

-Arrêtez-vous.

Francis, son paquet à la main, observa avec amusement ses deux meilleurs amis piler et faire précipitamment demi-tour. Ils repassèrent devant la salle sous les rires des lycéens et disparurent par le second escalier. Tout le monde se précipita aux fenêtres. Très vite, ils furent repérés sortant du lycée. Le jeune homme les vit s'engouffrer dans la voiture de Gilbert, celui qui portait un casque, et démarrer. Lorsque le pion arriva, ils étaient déjà loin. Par contre, le farceur qui avait trouvé drôle de demander à ses potes de lui apporter des nuggets en cours parce qu'il avait encore faim faillit être viré deux semaines et dû user de tout son charme, s'excusant et promettant de se calmer. Il ne dénonça pas ses complices et le proviseur dû se contenter d'appeler leur lycée pour leur dire de mieux tenir leurs élèves.

* * *

**Enfance**

Arthur s'attendrit en voyant son fils de dix-huit mois courir vers lui. C'était un enfant vif et éveillé qui avait marché dès six mois et prononcé son premier mot à huit mois.

-Daddy?

-Oui Peter?

-Papa a dit un truc bizarre que j'ai pas compris. Ça veut dire quoi «sucer des pines»?

-FRANCIS!

Entendant ce hurlement, le représentant français sauta de la plate-forme qui constituait le modeste territoire de Sealand et entreprit de rentrer chez lui à la nage avant que son lapin ne découvre tous les termes qu'il avait appris à la petite nation.

* * *

**Les plutes**

-Où tu vas papa? Demanda Peter Kirkland, trois ans tout juste.

- Je vais te chercher une surprise.

Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air implorant, voulant savoir ce qu'était la surprise. Francis hésita. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Le genre d'idée qui paraît très drôle sur le coup mais beaucoup moins ensuite. France finit par se pencher pour murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur s'étrangla avec son thé quand son fils arriva dans la cuisine en lui expliquant que «papa a dit qu'il allait me ramener une plute.»

Que la «plute» soit en réalité un livre de contes ne calma que peu le sorcier mais évita au moins au blagueur une mort tragique par combustion spontanée.

* * *

Voilà, aujourd'hui c'était la journée «je poste des conneries». J'espère vous avoir au moins fait sourire. Merci aux reviewers, bisous à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà avec un petit one-shot.

**Attention: **Ceci est un bonus de ma fic **Impossible n'est pas anglais. Risque de spoiler **pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les derniers chapitres postés.

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.

* * *

**Ils sont deux**

Dans la cuisine de son cottage, Siobhan, assise à la table ronde, grignotait dans son assiette. A côté d'elle, son «frère» venait de dévorer presque tout le ragoût de mouton. A six mois de grossesse, son appétit semblait augmenter sans cesse.

-J'ai encore faim. Je ne pensais pas que l'expression «manger pour deux» était à prendre au sens propre.

* * *

La rouquine sourit charitablement et lui passa le dessert.

-Normalement non mais ton cas est particulier.

On pouvait parler d'euphémisme. Un homme dans son état n'était pas quelque chose de commun même quand l'homme en question était une nation caractérielle. Irlande du Sud avait eu du mal à y croire mais c'était un fait. Son plus jeune frère avait réussi à concevoir avec son ennemi de toujours. Arthur avait refusé la simple idée d'un avortement et elle ne pouvait pas , en tant que sœur et en tant que guérisseuse, l'abandonner ainsi seul. Donc il vivait dans son cottage depuis plusieurs mois et elle subissait avec patience ses humeurs. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, elle l'examina encore une fois.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tripotes mon ventre tout le temps? Râla Angleterre. Rien n'a changé depuis hier.

-Je veux être sûre de quelque chose.

La représentante irlandaise réfléchit rapidement. Elle ignorait comment l'Albion allait réagir à la nouvelle mais ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. D'ailleurs, elle préférait ne pas avoir à affronter un pirate rancunier si il ne découvrait cela qu'au moment d'accoucher.

* * *

-Arthur, tu ne manges pas pour deux mais pour trois.

-What the hell?

De surprise, le blond abandonna le gaélique pour revenir à l'anglais.

-Ce sont des jumeaux.

Son cadet blêmit puis devient très rouge et se mit à tourner autour de la table, les mains croisés dans le dos.

-Évidemment, M. Bonnefoy ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde. M. Bonnefoy est obligé de frimer. M. Bonnefoy ne se contente pas d'un seul bébé à la fois. Pays de l'amour, tu parles! Pays des emmerdeurs plutôt!

* * *

Siobhan l'observait, amusée. Soudain, Arthur s'immobilisa et leva le poing vers le plafond.

-Tu me le payeras, tu m'entends frog? Je ne sais ni quand ni comment mais tu payeras! Des jumeaux, rien que ça! Espèce de crétin borné avec une queue à la place de la cervelle!

Sa sœur se retient difficilement de rire pendant que son frère insultait l'absent en utilisant tout son répertoire. Après environ cinq minutes passées à hurler, il se rassit, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse puis foudroya son aînée du regard.

-Et ma réaction n'est pas immature!

* * *

La représentante irlandaise s'efforça de ne pas sourire.

-J'ai rien dit.

L'Albion resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander:

-Est-ce que tu connais un moyen pour savoir leur sexe?

Irlande acquiesça, attendrie. Angleterre était rancunier, boudeur, bien trop fier et entêté mais il adorait déjà ses enfants alors qu'ils n'était pas encore nés.

* * *

Dans la catégorie «je casse le mythe du pirate», voici un Iggy en cloque, glouton et adorablement immature. Et une Siobhan à la fois blasée et amusée. J'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous à tous!


End file.
